


To be imprudent

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “Just once”  (18 minutes)





	To be imprudent

“If you go out there, you will die.”

They were sitting inside the Corinth, it was a rare moment of quiet on the barricade. 

“I know.” Enjolras said quietly.

“It is a waste. You could do so much more.”

Enjolras glared at him, “You presume to lecture me? What more could I do than die for the revolution?”

Grantaire looked back steadfastly but a little sadly, “You could see it through. This is a doomed barricade, you could run now, live another day, fight when Paris is ready to rise.”

“I will not leave my men to die here and run from my fate like a coward.”

“It is not cowardness, it is prudency.” Grantaire responded a little angrily, “Please, Enjolras, listen to me, just once, why must you be so stubborn?”

“Why are you here?” Enjolras snapped, “You sully our barricade with your wine and cynicism.”

“That is not your concern. If you wish to hear nothing from me than I shall stay out of your sight and retreat to a place where I can sully your barricade with my wine in peace.”

***

Noise does not rouse a drunken man, rather silence. Grantaire awoke and understood. The silence was not a peaceful one, it was an absence. An emptiness where it should be full, Enjolras always filled a room, he-

He was slumped against the wall, the first rays of the dawn coming through the broken window behind him to frame his face with a soft light. He was still wearing a flag around his waist but it had become mostly red, stained from the 12 bullet holes that still bled.

Grantaire brought a hand to his mouth, silencing a sob. He was suddenly, painfully, sober.

Going to his knees beside Enjolras, he very carefully reached out. “Apollo?”

No response, his voice echoed in the empty room.

“Hey no- come on. Come on, Apollo, please” He cupped his face, “Please listen to me, just once, please. I- I can’t do this without you, please, Enjolras.” His sobs came unbidden now, great gulps interspersed with “Please” and “no”. He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> You know me, if I'm not writing canon era angst, who am I?
> 
> If you liked this, tell me! If you want more I am on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys


End file.
